


Falling Out

by AlitImagination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (not actual character death), 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, I wanted to prove you could write a good 5 sentence ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, implied suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitImagination/pseuds/AlitImagination
Summary: Jesse McCree's inability to handle the Overwatch-Blackwatch fallout and what it means for his relationship with the men most important in his life.





	Falling Out

As tensions inside Overwatch grew as the discovery of its sibling organizations grew so did the one between Gabriel and Jack.

It seeped into their relationship with Jesse and the loss and confusion at what was happening tore at Jesse's heart and an acrid taste was left in his mouth at the thought that he might've been used in an attempt to mend an already broken relationship.

He fled into the night utilizing the best of his skills to make himself unfindable, unable to remain with the broken pieces of the men he had loved as they grew more and more unrecognizable by the day.

His misery made him fall deeper and deeper into whatever alcohol was closest and cheapest, the unhealthy coping mechanisms that had already started to develop throughout his life becoming exponentially worse in his current state.

And as he listened to the news from the edge of his bed in a dingy motel he felt as if a bullet had been shot right through his heart at the thought he really had nothing else to live for and he eyed peacekeeper at his side on the bed.


End file.
